


Kitten Woes

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I can’t do anything about it. I’m not Zeus.” She tilted her head, wondering who this Zeus fellow was, and where she could find him, as she really did want the rain turned off.<br/>Damian Argues with his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Woes

Allie was disgruntled that day. She looked up at her person (a good cat always kept one on hand to do their bidding) and mewled her discomfort at him. He cast a single blue gaze down at her, eyes narrowed, and sighed, looking back out the window at the rain that fell calmly against the pane, and over the lawn, making the motion detectors light up every now and again when a particularly fat drop touched down.  
“I don’t have time right now, Allie,” he said, turning away from the window, and padding feather light over to the couch to resume his doodling.  
She mewed at him, and trotted in his wake, hopping up onto the lip of his easel, and pawing at him in an attempt to get his attention.  
“What do you want cat?” he asked, plucking her up of the easel, and draping her over his shoulders. She made her self comfortable, thinking it was something like play acting a scarf on such a cold wet day, only she needn’t go outside when her person so obviously didn’t wish to.  
The thing is she wanted to go outside.  
She mewed in his ear, and her scratched half heartedly behind her ears, before picking up his pencil once more, and adding more lines to the lines that made up the eye of her person’s favorite person.  
She made a curious little noise, distracting him once more from the smiling face that he was breathing life into on his paper.  
“What do you want?” he asked, slamming his pencil down.  
She jumped up, and scratched at the door. He sighed, and opened it for her. The rain splashed down in front of her inquisitive nose, and she looked up at her person to tell him that wasn’t right. He was supposed to make it dry out there so she could go out.  
“I don’t have time to deal with your cat-problems when I have human-problems of my own, he said, sliding the door closed, and taking up his seat again. Allie ran over to him, and bounded onto the couch, mewling, and making a strange crinkly noise in the back of her throat that was half purr, half angry sigh.  
“Well I can’t do anything about it. I’m not Zeus.”  
She tilted her head, wondering who this Zeus fellow was, and where she could find him, as she really did want the rain turned off.  
“I can’t do everything, you know. And I don’t need you putting that pressure on me as well.” Allie made an inquisitive purring noise, and watched him, as he hugged his knees. “Go play with Titus,” he said.  
She decided she would prefer to butt her head against his calf, and purr at him. He was better at scratching behind her ears, and he wasn’t as clumsy as Titus was.  
“Father just expects so much.” She watched him, waiting for the head pets she knew were coming, and begrudgingly he ran his hand over her head.”I just don’t know what to do,” he said, forlornly. Suddenly, she felt the need to make him feel better. How on earth was he supposed to do everything she wanted if he felt bad. She hopped up into his lap, and cuddled close.  
Nothing contends with the power of cuteness, and soon he forgot everything that was troubling him, rubbing her belly, and crooning softly.  
“You are the best cat.”  
She knew it, but it was always so nice to hear.


End file.
